


День Святого Валентина

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [63]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562
Kudos: 1





	День Святого Валентина

Шульдих влетел в кабинет Кроуфорда с такой скоростью, что осталось загадкой, как при подлете дверь не сшиб.

— Это что такое? — рявкнул он.

Кроуфорд оторвался от книги и с удовольствием оглядел Шульдиха с ног до головы. Интересно, а шинигами бывают рыжими?

— Это ошейник, — отложив книгу в сторону, спокойно констатировал он и, встав, забрал у опешившего телепата предмет разговора. — Хороший кожаный ошейник.

— Почему на посылке написано моё имя?!

— Потому что он принадлежит тебе.

— Но он мне не нужен.

Кроуфорд скользнул за спину Шульдиха, приподнял его волосы, поцеловал в шею и, застегнув на нем ошейник, притянул к себе.

— Это нужно мне.

— Я не...

Кроуфорд заткнул его поцелуем.

А ведь День святого Валентина только начался…


End file.
